Hhh
Ziomuxn10a Dobra *skro nie umie *skoro *to przeproszę za niego *2:49 AngryBirdsRules nie *on sam ma przeprosić *na blogu *oficjalnie *Pou2000 dołączył(a) na czat. *2:50 Gideon2054 o *2:50 AngryBirdsRules o *2:50 Ziomuxn10a o wilku mowa *2:50 Pou2000 hejka! *2:50 Ziomuxn10a yo *2:50 Gideon2054 pou *2:50 Pou2000 brajanek chyba wciąż operowany nie wiem *2:50 Gideon2054 czy chcesz *by ziomuxn za braktraxa *cie przeprosił? *2:50 Pou2000 nie! *chcę przepeoriny od braktraxa *2:50 Gideon2054 ale widocznie on nie umi *2:51 Pou2000 a jest u mnie już 3:00 w nocy *akle sie wymknąłem do komputera na dole *2:51 AngryBirdsRules lol *2:51 Pou2000 ziomuxn! *2:51 Gideon2054 lel *2:51 Pou2000 czy ty jesteś kumplem braktraxa?> *2:51 Ziomuxn10a Co jest *Ziomem *2:51 Gideon2054 kurna *2:51 Pou2000 a możesz mu przekazać *2:51 Gideon2054 to to samo *2:51 Pou2000 że *2:51 Gideon2054 wy jakichś ziomów *2:51 Ziomuxn10a Mieszkamy w tym samym mieście *2:51 Pou2000 jest idiotą *? *2:51 Gideon2054 wymyslacie *no właśnie *ziom *przekaż mu to *2:52 Ziomuxn10a Napiszcie mi każdy w prywatnej wiadomości, co mam przekazać Jaśkowi. *2:53 Gideon2054 k *już *2:53 AngryBirdsRules a bogdan *napisz mu to *na tablicy na szkoła wiki *2:53 Gideon2054 no *2:53 Ziomuxn10a mogę smsem *2:53 Gideon2054 -_- *2:53 AngryBirdsRules nie *na tablicy *2:54 Gideon2054 tak trudno napisać to na tablicy szkoła *2:54 AngryBirdsRules chcemy tow idzieć *2:54 Ziomuxn10a dobra *2:54 Pou2000 osz kruna sły6sze woźnego *2:54 Gideon2054 lol *uciekaj *alo *2:54 AngryBirdsRules i wyrwie komputer ze sobą *z/w *2:55 Gideon2054 ziomuxn piszesz mu to *? *ziooom *uuuxn *2:55 Ziomuxn10a napisałem *2:56 Gideon2054 ja też *2:56 Ziomuxn10a linkeła chcecie czy się odnajjdziecie? *2:56 Gideon2054 ci coś napisałem *pw *kurna *tak ciężko do niego zajrzeć *prawda? *przekaż mu że jest nastolatkiem i komunistą *2:56 AngryBirdsRules linkeł *2:57 Gideon2054 ZIOMUXN KURNA *http://pl.wikioszkole.wikia.com/wiki/Wątek:2534 *przekaż braxowi *że jest nastolatkiem *i komunistą *2:57 AngryBirdsRules napisał to *-_- *2:57 Gideon2054 rly *o widze * *Pou2000 opuścił(a) czat. *2:57 AngryBirdsRules znów an szkła idiote z siebie robisz * *2:57 Gideon2054 ziomuxn a czy u ciebie jest ocena 7 i 0? *2:57 AngryBirdsRules wut *Pou2000 dołączył(a) na czat. *2:58 Gideon2054 no *2:58 Ziomuxn10a byla u nas w ogolniaku *2:58 Pou2000 udało mi się! *2:58 Ziomuxn10a 0 i 7 *2:58 Pou2000 odzyskałem poumigę *teraz uciekam przed woźnym *2:58 Gideon2054 tylko nie zepsuj jej *2:58 AngryBirdsRules lol *2:58 Gideon2054 dostałeś kiedyś 0 lub 7? *2:58 Ziomuxn10a 7 klika razy *0 nie *ale ktoś dostał *chyba marek *2:59 Gideon2054 a za co sie dostawało 0 i 7? *lol *2:59 AngryBirdsRules gid *jest ocena 0 *ALE WE FRANCJI KURNA *https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Szkolna_skala_ocen *2:59 Gideon2054 oni chodzą do francji do szkoły * *2:59 AngryBirdsRules no *https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Szkolna_skala_ocen_w_Polsce *0 nie ma *http://forum.gazeta.pl/forum/w,46,130533134,130533134,Ocena_0.html *wait wtf *3:00 Pou2000 dobra uciekłem *jestem w jakimś zap-leczu dziwnym *o nieeeeeeeeee *to labolatorium *są zastrzyki *3:01 Gideon2054 ziwne *ale to w jednej szkole *czy tam 2 *3:02 Pou2000 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *3:02 AngryBirdsRules wut *3:02 Pou2000 zastrzyk mnei UGRYZŁŁŁŁŁŁŁ *JAKIŚ ZIELONY *SPASMP,MASPMSAPSMPMASPMASPMPASMPASMPADSMPASMPASMPAS *3:02 Gideon2054 o nie *3:02 Pou2000 rvgs *3:03 AngryBirdsRules * AngryBirdsRules dzwoni do dyra szpitala *dobra juz wiem *3:03 Gideon2054 jeszcze go dadzą w śpiączke *3:03 AngryBirdsRules na pou spadł *3:03 Gideon2054 lepiej nie dzwoń *3:03 AngryBirdsRules zastrzyk uspokajajacy *uspiło go poporustu *mówią że rano sie obudzi *3:03 Ziomuxn10a dlatego nie odpisuje na pw *3:03 AngryBirdsRules do 12 *3:03 Ziomuxn10a pou! *kup sobie 2 poumige *3:03 Gideon2054 po co *3:03 Ziomuxn10a bedziesz mial 2 *3:03 AngryBirdsRules a widziałeś co on zrobił *3:04 Gideon2054 ta co ma tweraz *3:04 AngryBirdsRules z poumigami starszaka? *3:04 Gideon2054 wystarczy mu *3:04 Ziomuxn10a co *nie wiem *3:04 Gideon2054 ppo kiego mu dwie *3:04 AngryBirdsRules Pou i święta odc.6 *3:04 Gideon2054 poumigi są dzisiaj rzadki *3:04 AngryBirdsRules no *3:04 Gideon2054 były popularne gdzieś w latach 80/90 *3:05 Ziomuxn10a mówi się ucz się ucz nauka to potęgi klucz klucze dostaniesz woźnym zostaniesz *3:05 Gideon2054 nie *na spamo wiki *mówi się tak *poza tym *3:05 AngryBirdsRules txctyufcv tit7iucyjhb *3:05 Gideon2054 to dziadek powiedział *a za jego czasów *było inaczej *3:05 AngryBirdsRules on *no *3:06 Pou2000 ej powie ktoś jak się wyłącza to urządzenie? *3:06 Gideon2054 jakie *3:06 Ziomuxn10a za pół godziny azczyna się impra *3:06 AngryBirdsRules chodzi ci o poumigę? *3:06 Ziomuxn10a trza się przygotować *3:06 Gideon2054 kurna znwou jakaś impra *3:06 Ziomuxn10a idę *3:06 Pou2000 już wiem *3:06 Gideon2054 znowu nastolatkowie idą na imprę *i będą pijani